Quest talk:The Secret of Stoneback Hill
Major edit to add walkthrough I agree with the header tag that this quest is not very clearly written. I will add paragraph text to walk through the quest, incorporating the current Rewards, while the quest is fresh in my mind. But in general, some consistent way to document quests (long ones such as this one) will be needed. Common sections such as Intro/Description, walkthrough guide, rewards (what do we do if walkthrough is long, though?), and maps... K!ZeRo 07:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) This quest is organized very poorly. It concentrates more on the volume of facts and almost ignores the reading experience. In particular, the map is way too far from the action, so to speak. The map has you annoyingly scrolling up and down the page looking for matching facts. It should also employ the standard sections with which most of the quests on this site are now organized: General Information, Tips, Prerequisites, Walkthrough, Rewards, and whatever other section may seem relevant. --Octarinemage 04:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : I've tried to remedy that. Please check and correct if needed. Scarbrowtalk 10:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Either high-end or Items not needed Both Item: 263 Black Steel Axe and Item: 1148 Tome Of Forgotten Lore could be considered high-end items, although that is stretching the definition a little bit. What other items merit the Quest Items inclusion? I think this quest could be safely considered just an "Items Quest", but not completely sure, so discuss here, please. Scarbrowtalk 06:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : I answer myself: As this quest will be undertaken at very low level, even the common armor and the "normal" magical weapons are valuable for jump-starting you, so yes, it's an Item Quest. Scarbrowtalk 10:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Difficulty Section There are a few creatures denoted with a *, but there is no footnote designated to the *. Does anyone know the purpose of it? (I'm getting ready to comb the history to see, but...) The reason I ask is because I am about to test at least the set scaled encounters with some information regarding Weapons vs Undead. I've already tested and found that the Rotting Swordsman remains a 12+ foe when using the Creyn Blade, specifically. The combat screen claims that the blade reduces the foe's difficulty, but in reality it is still showing as 12+ (however, haven't tested to see if that is just the display, i.e. if a roll of less than 12 is a successful round or not) --Hastifertalk 17:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : Nothing in history, using it for my purposes. --Hastifertalk 19:50, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :: that original * meant the creature was immune to mundane weaponsJoddelle 22:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Voren-thul to hit Can someone verify that it is a scaled battle? I went through yesterday and it was a 6+ with the Creyn Blade. However, it didn't have the usual text for a scaled creature "The Creyn Blade has helped lower the difficulty ...", instead it had the non-scaled text of "The Creyn Blade (+10 MR)" If it really is unscaled, then the voren-thul is 6+ at MR 73 --Hastifertalk 13:15, September 23, 2009 (UTC) : I can verify that ALL the numbers in difficulty were spot on when I did the section, including Voren-thul. I played this adventure literally dozens of times collecting the data. Joddelle 22:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Went through today and Vorenthul MUST be scaled as originally attested. Which means that its 6+ with a weapon vs undead. Wonderful! --Hastifertalk 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Final Scenario The first 2 swordsman are NOT scaled. Joddelle 02:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) SAFE spot removal I am wondering if the SAFE spot was indeed actually removed as noted several times in the quest text. I am standing right at it... and when I came to it I was at full SP/NvR. Gbpacker 05:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) NVM, I see which SAFE spot is being mentioned - the one in the center of the dungeon. I retract my last comment, but clarity should probably be made in the article. :) Gbpacker 05:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :All three safe spots were removed at first, but after user complaints the GM added back the two at the entrance to the dungeon. (There are two different one's there, one that you can use while exploring the dungeon, and another separate location you only find after completing the Chamber of Rot, though they seemed to be the same place, they have different location ID's and are in fact different.) Both were gone until the GM put them back at my request - I have his email response to my objection to the removal of the one after you complete the dungeon section. From: gamemaster@sryth.com Hi, your point is well taken. I removed some of the non-standard safe zones, but have since realized and been reminded of the purposes they serve. The one you mentioned, as well as the one before you enter the tomb on Stoneback Hill, have been restored. Please let me know if you have any questions, and thanks again for the feedback! As always, all the best, gamemaster@sryth.com 17:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the response AND for emailing the GM on it! It makes complete sense for them to still be there, and I was glad they were when I did it last night. Only had to make one saving throw against the collapsing ceiling, but still.. =) Gbpacker 00:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: That's right, he removed the SAFE zones, I noticed the changes and modified the article, and later he put them back (I also emailed and get answered but I forgot to come back and correct my mistake, thanks for taking care of it). Scarbrowtalk 15:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like the safe spots were mostly taken back out, unless I'm crazy. Climbing out of the tomb before entering the Chamber of Rot refills your SP, but not NvR, and doesn't allow you to save. The 'summit save' is only accessible after killing the Voren-thul, passing the falling rocks, and climbing back out of the tomb. --Datashade 16:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Need Map Update In the northwest and northeast corners (and other locations, not fully documented yet): "The dim, phantasmal figure of a young woman glides through the corridor wall and hovers at the edge of the passage. The ghostly lady promptly holds out her hand as if beckoning you to take it." If you reach for her hand, she restores your stamina to full. Psychoadept 19:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : Done. And yet another overhaul of the page. I hope it's more understandable now. Scarbrowtalk 18:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) No Random Encounters I commented out the random encounters, because this time when I went through there were none. Also, I discovered once recently that you can get the Massive Leather Tome with only three stone cubes, but I don't know if that was intentional or not on the GM's part. Psychoadept 23:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC)